MSN Hogwarts
by Tejedora de Tinta
Summary: Imaginad que ante los personajes se encuentra un ordenador, con un icono en el que pone Messenger. Entoncés puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. De momento, oneshot, esperando nuevas paranoias. ReViEwS y GrAcIaS!


**Aviso para todo aquel que valla a leer esta cosa repleta de letras que se unen sin obtener un sentido coherente. Lean, lean.**

**Es el resultado del aburrimiento en la Naviduka de 2005 estando castigada sin Internet. No lo lean si no son completamente felices, ni están seguros de que chistes malos les arrancaran una sincera sonrisa (por favor, no obliguen a la comisura de sus labios estirarse sin que estas lo hagan en un auto-reflejo…).**

**No lo lean si van a maldecir a toda mi difunta familiar por perder el tiempo leyendo algo que no es, y repito, para mentes con un humor negro, blanco, amarillo o marrón (no hay fronteras…). Es algo tonto, lo sé, pero yo me lo paso genial escribiéndolo.**

**No lo lean si son seguidores incondicionales de Britney Spears o/y La nueva generación de Operación Triunfo (emitida en España en 2005). Aclaró que me gustan algunas canciones de Britney (solo las lentas ) y que adoro, repito, adoro a Sergio Rivero.**

**No lo lean si son de la clase de personas que necesitan respuestas para todo. Lo digo porque la primera pregunta que se le agolpará en la retorcida mente será¿que hace Ron, Ginny, Draco e incluso Harry con un ordenador¿Cómo es que Hermione esta metida en el Messenger en vez de estar haciendo los deberes o estudiando¿Cómo es que Coca-cola ha registrado su marca incluso en el mundo mágico, trabajando para la compañía Magic¿Como narices sabe Draco sobre la existencia de Britney Spears? Siento mucho que las respuestas las haya desechado antes de comerme la mente.**

**Y ahora bien, si pertenecen al clan de vagos creado por todas esas personas que se levantan a la 1 en vacaciones, y que no son capaces ni de estirar el brazo para coger un McFlurry en el McDonald (véase como ejemplo una servidora…), por lo que no habéis leído todo lo anterior, luego no me enviéis virus extraños por Internet.**

**Alé, alé, a leer.**

**

* * *

(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) acaba de iniciar sesión. **

**Se agregó a la conversación a (6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6).**

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Quién es este?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Herms, esta claro, es él.

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** que estas hablando Ginny?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Sí, aquel-que-… lee su nick anda.

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Aún no has conseguido desactivarlo?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** No! No entiendo estos aparatos muggles… Pero estoy tan enganchada al Messenger que soy incapaz de tirar el ardenatro por la ventana.

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Se dice ordenador, y sí, lo sé, es como si cada contacto estuviera hecho de azúcar glass creando una adicción incontrolada!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** …

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Qué?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** ¬¬ A veces consigues hacerme sentir como una estúpida al no entender lo que dices…

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Bueno, es que "leer su nick" se ha muerto? Viva!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Yo no dije eso…

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** amm…Hola maldito mortífago asqueroso que siembra el terror en el mundo. Ojalá te mueras.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Ella no dijo eso…

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Herms, estas loca?

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Vamos, Ginny, que crees que me puede hacer? No creo que de momento exista ninguna maldición que atraviese los límites entre realidad y ficción, es decir, que atraviese la red hasta llegar a mi ordenador y de ahí salir la luz verde, y morir.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** sabes que a veces me das miedo?

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Necesitas un psicoanalista.

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Avada Kedavra!

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes abandono la conversación.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Herms?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Herms?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice**: Estás ahí?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! envió un zumbido.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Hermione Jane Granger, esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

**No pudo agregarse a la conversación a ()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes debido a que cerró su conexión.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Hermione! Oh Dios mío, Hermione! Oh con lo joven que eras :( Oh Dios mío amiga mía…:´(

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Voy a matar a Fred y a George. Como mierdas se quita esto?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) ha enviado un zumbido.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Maldito mortífago cabrón, no te pudrieses en el infierno!

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Ngrrrr…

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! dice:** Ostias! Si no lo decía en serio, de verdad que no, en serio. Como podría meterme yo con usted? No, claro que no…

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Avada…

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Hay Dios mío no puedo con esta familia. Fred, deja de promocionar por mi Messenger tu tienda! abandonó la conversación.**

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** xD Esto es lo más divertido que he vivido desde que Dudley se cayó encima del tío Dursley tras derribar a Tía Petunia en plena sesión de aerobic familiar.

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**Se agregó a la conversación a ()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes.**

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Ja Ja Ja _(risa maliciosa)_.

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** De modo que sigues aquí ¬¬…

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** que esperabas? Hoy es mi día libre!

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Bueno, y donde demonios se fue Ginny?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** digamos que sufrió un percance psicológico y tuvo que salir pitando leches hacia San Mungo en busca de el psicólogo que trato a Lockhart.

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Joder, Harry, no te había reconocido! Así que eras tú?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice: **Mierda, me he delatado no?

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Digamos que eres muy elocuente.

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Sí la pelirroja se vuelve a conectar seguimos con la broma ok?

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Ginny? Jajajajajjajaajajjajajajajaj Oh es verdad, pobre! Jajjajajajajajjajajaj

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Jajajajajajjajajajajaj jajajjajaj

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Jajajajajjajajajajjajajajaja

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** ¬¬

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice**: cuando termines me avisas va?

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Pero es que es gracioso.

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Lo sé.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**Se agregó a (l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico…**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Hola?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Hay alguien?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Herms? Voldie?

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Voldie? Jajajajajajjajajajajajaja

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** esa si que es buena.

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Como osas tomarme el cabello de esa manera? Voldie? Estas riéndote de mi?

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Herms! Vives!

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice**: No, me temo que soy un espectro.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Qué:o No! Oh, amiga, yo te acompaño en el sentimiento. Pero como…?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Digamos que mi método de matanza cibernético no es del todo perfecto. Necesito probarlo con más gente…

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… ha abandonado la conversación.**

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** de verdad se esta creyendo todo?

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** xD Sip! Y además, es gratificante saber que eres más inteligente que otras personas…

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Herms, te recuerdo que hace unos minutos tu también te lo estabas creyendo.

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** No me estropees el momento, quieres?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Si es que cuando hay calidad cibernética.

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** ¬¬

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice**: Por cierto, hablando de carencia de inteligencia, como es que tu amor platónico es Malfoy?

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** Qué? Cómo? Cuándo? Por qué? Dónde? Cuál?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Encontrarás todas tus respuestas en las páginas amarillas.

**()Hermione() No soy una sabelotodo, solo inteligente…Necesito deberes dice:** ¬¬

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice: **Lee el nick de Ginny.

**Último mensaje recibido a las 17:55.**

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Hermione? Sigues viva?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) envió un zumbido.**

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Ngrrrrr

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Tum tum tum tum…

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** oh happy day oh happy day when Jesús washed my sings away(8)

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) envió un zumbido.**

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** 2x1 es 2; 2x2 es 4; 2x3 es 6…

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Snape huele a caca de hipogrifo(8)

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** huele a no lavarse en un mes fijo(8)

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice: **hueleaun cuando Malfoy le chupa el culo(8)

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** huele aun cuando a Crabbe…(8)

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Volví! Así que te pido por favor que no acabes la canción.

**Último mensaje recibido a las 18:23.**

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Donde te fuiste?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** fui a enviarle una sorpresita a la pecosa…

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** se envían howler los domingos?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Pues sí

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Bien, vas a explicarme o…

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** No, haré algo mejor.

**Se agregó a (l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico…**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Se fue?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** No, sigo aquí. Pero no te vallas. No seré yo quien te mate, créeme.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** o)?

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Ginny! Como eres tan…?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Qué pasa? Qué he hecho ahora? Qué…?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** te dice algo mi nick?

**Último mensaje recibido a las 18:27.**

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Porque todo el que va a leer los nicks se pierden por ahí?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Shhhhh

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Soy un incomprendido…

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Sí, pero por favor no empieces a cantar ¬¬

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** I´m sorry, de verdad! Me perdonas? Tengo algo muy fuerte que contarte.

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice: **Perdonada!

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** como has escrito tan rápido?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** La emoción de querer saberlo me embarga!

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** cuantos cafés has tomado, Hermione?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** pregunta mejor que mierda se ha metido en el cuerpo…

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice: **Por cierto, Seamos sigue vendiendo pociones ilegales?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Mmm, no, creo que ahora vende polvitos extraidos de las minas de Gringotts.

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice: **Que? Puaj!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Harry, no hay puaj que valga. Nadie se mete eso por la nariz para hacer ¡puaj, más bien para hacer ¡yupiiiiii!

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice: **Vale, dime quien eres y que has hecho con la hermana de Ron…

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Y bien¿dónde se fue la gracia?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Sabes, Ginny, me resulta extraño que tu sepas todas esas cosas.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Herms, mira en tu bote de pinturas haber si esta allí.

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice: **No serás tu una de esas drogadictas que solo dependen de la mercancía secreta de Dean, no?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Mmm…no, lo siento. Tampoco la encontré en la taza del váter.

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** El que?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Mi gracia…

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Que gracia?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Tu a tu ritmo, Herms…

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** GINNY, QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL TONTO Y CONTARME ESO!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Esta bien, esta bien. No te sulfures.

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** ¬¬

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice: **Ginny, cuenta ya que yo también quiero saberlo!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Qué? Quien eres?

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Ngrrrrr

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Espera un momento… Oh, claro, debí imaginarlo antes… Harry eres un cabrón.

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Como me has reconocido?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Digamos que eres muy elocuente

**(6)El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado(6) dice:** Dais miedo…

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Eso no te excusa! Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado?

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La soborno, lo sé! dice: **…

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Entonces Hermione no es un espectro, no?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice: **Pues no, pero tu lo serás muy pronto como no me cuentes eso ya!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La soborno, lo sé! dice:** Ginny, estoy asombrado de tu inteligencia!

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice: **Cuéntalo ya!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Gracias, Harry!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La soborno, lo sé! dice:** ¬¬

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Voy a agregar a alguien. Veras, Herms.

**Se agrego a la conversación a (A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies!**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Jur Jur…

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice: **Quién es?

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La soborno, lo sé! dice:** ¬¬

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La soborno, lo sé! dice:** Atención a su nick. Debe de ser un imbécil.

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** quieres que te envié una maldición cara-rajada?

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Malfoy?

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! abandonó la conversación. acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**Se agregó a la conversación a está escribiendo un mensaje.**

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** Ajá, en carne y hueso.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** En carne y hueso? Sip, definitivamente eres un imbécil…

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** La verdad es que gracias a tu muestra de inteligencia desarrollada de la era cavernícola se que eres tú. Nadie puede ser más tonto.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **¬¬

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** Perdona, habla el que fue pillado in fraganti limpiándole el culo a la comadreja en los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** o.O

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **Ngrrrrr Malfoy, no inventes cosas extrañas…

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** quieres que le envíe las fotos a la Pecosa?

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** No! Vale, esta bien. Pero joder, Malfoy, creo recordar que te di una buena suma de dinero por que quemases esas fotos.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Brrrr! Entonces es verdad? Oh, no, Dios mío! Puaj! Es repugnante! Ahora siempre que os mire a la cara no podré evitar una arcada. No, quizás me mee de risa.

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**Se agregó a ()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! a la conversación.**

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** Tu cállate, Pecosa, sino quieres que enseñes las fotos tuyas con Parvati en unas posiciones un tanto extrañas.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** …

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** Así me gusta. Todos a mis pies. To-dos-a-mis-pies.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **Así que resulta que ahora tienes complejo de Voldemort, no Malfoy?

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice: **A que te refieres?

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **To-dos-a-mis-pies? A-quel-que-no-debe-ser-nom-bra-do… E incluso… el-ni-ño-que-so-bre-vi-vió…

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice: **Ja-ja. Me parto y me mondo **_(N/A Los que ven Aída que me comprendan. E incluso que se imaginen al Luisma haciéndolo…)_** Por cierto, cara-rajada, lo de tus fotos… fueron quemadas.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **me estas tomando el pelo, Malfoy? Entonces que inventas?

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** Es que esas fueron quemadas, luego las copias pues…

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **¬¬ Joder, Malfoy, me tienes cogido por los huevos!

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice: **Lo sé.

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! abandonó la conversación.**

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** Que le pasa a la sangre sucia? Ya está con el parkinson a su edad? O es que acaso se le ha ido la perola de tanto estudiar?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **En que mundo vives, Malfoy? Es que acaso no has leído mi nick?

**(A)El Señor de Hogwarts, y próximamente, del mundo(A) Yo so sexy, sex sex sexy!(H)Todos están a mis pies! dice:** Pues va a ser que no.

**Último mensaje recibido a las 19:00.**

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Creo que está tarde me volveré loco.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** … Harto del auto-mensaje? Harto de que la gente vaya a leer nicks?...Pues compre usted un pack de galletas de canario y le regalaremos otro de naipes explosivos. Se olvidará de todo!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Ginny?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… desea mantener una conversación de voz con usted.**

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! aceptó mantener la conversación de voz. Ajusten sus micrófonos.**

_(Ginny: GEORGE, FRED, ESTOY HARTA DE QUE METAIS PUBLICIDAD EN MI CUENTA! ESTOY HARTA! ESTO YA ES LO ULTIMO, ESCRIBIR EN MI CONVERSACIÓN!_

_Fred: Cálmate, Ginny, cálmate._

_George: Sí, serénate, hermanita. Ya sabes que necesitamos hacer publicidad. Tienes a medio Hogwarts agregado a tu cuenta. Es un chollo. Publicidad Gente compra mucho dinero tu cuenta._

_Fred: Sencillo._

_George: Y eficaz._

_Ginny: EFICAZ? VOY A DECIROS LO QUE ES REALMENTE EFICAZ!_

_Silencio. Se oyen golpes de fondo._

_Ginny: #&.!#¨!)_

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! canceló la conversación de voz. Bajen el volumen de sus micrófonos y de sus altavoces. La conversación de voz ha sido cerrada.**

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** todo bien por ahí? Seguís vivos?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Sip Todo bien Harry. Solo que mi hermanita saco las uñas…

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Y valla uñas!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Fred? George?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Harry, soy Ginny, estoy enamorado de ti. I love you forever (l)

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **¬¬

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** JEHT4T6785235UBGKRTYI$IFYT9QGRGN

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** ¬¬

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **ghfaTAvbVTJYEQYQ8GTRETG8hgyfde&543#

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** ¬¬

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** /8/hgsugGHGVFETUW)(JETBIO"esfjghk

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** ¬¬

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **lfoedtbuhgfdbetyJDBYR/&$··FJIGHY89D

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Podéis dejar de pelear? No se si lo sabéis, pero me estáis volviendo loco! Si queréis escribir todos, hacedlo de uno en uno!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Nos vamos, que Ginny acaba de llamar al hipogrifo, y se oyen las zancadas subiendo las escaleras. Adios, Harry. Visita nuestra tienda!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Que hipogrifo?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Se refieren a mi madre. Buff los odio!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:**

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia dice. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice: **Qué?

**Último mensaje recibido a las 19:17.**

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Qué, qué?

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Qué, qué de que?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**Se agregó a ()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! a la conversación.**

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Te estas riendo de mi?

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Un poco :P

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** ¬¬

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Pecosa, lo de la sangre sucia es verdad?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Pregúntaselo a ella, Malfoy!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Pero no te pases con ella, eh!

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Tranquilo, no te quitaré a tu apestosa novia.

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** A quién llamas apestosa, eh, Malfoy?

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice**: ¬¬

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** qué pasa?

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** te creía más inteligente, Granger.

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice: **Oh, es eso. Obviamente, Malfoy, sabía que me lo decías a mí. Solo era una frase para introducirme en la conversación, e ir directamente a pincharte. Y…joder, Malfoy! Me estas liando!

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:**

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Obviaré que disfrutas con todo esto.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice: **No quiero ser tu amor platónico.

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** No lo eres.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Ya…

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** te estoy diciendo que no.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice**: Ya, ya!

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Malfoy, me estas cansando.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** No lo quieres aceptar! Pero yo se que no puede resistirte a mi! Admítelo!

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Na na na habla chucho que no te escucho…

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Ngrrrrr Y eso? Oh, es una nueva reacción ante mis encantos…

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice: **ups I didn´t again(8) oh baby baby(8)

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Eso es Britney Spears?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice: **Si, por?

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice: **Espera un momento, te gusta Britney Spears?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Sí, que pasa? Además que me identifico mucho con ella.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** En el blanco de los ojos no?

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** No es gracioso.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice: **No, si no era una broma.

**()Hermione() Maldita Weasley, te juró que arrancaré tus rojos pelos uno a uno hasta que te quedes mas calva que tu amor platónico Voldie! dice:** Malfoy!

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Granger!

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** …

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice: **…

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice: **ñ.ñ

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** ñ.ñ

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** ¬¬

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** ¬¬

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Esto tampoco es gracioso.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Idem.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice: **Que hablas?

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Vives en este mundo?

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice: **No es gracioso.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Tu nick si lo es.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Y el tuyo es patético.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Pues claro, que esperabas! Trata sobre ti!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** ¬¬ Ginny, siento ser yo la que te informe de que no es gracioso.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Granger, es que acaso decir "no es gracioso" te da energía?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** No es gracioso, Malfoy.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** te ríes de mi?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Los que se pelean se desean.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** No!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **Los que se pelean se desean.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice: **Sabéis? Me estoy rallando…

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Ginny, para!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Eso es de niñas pequeñas!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Es inmaduro!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Es… joder, para!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Ya sé porque sois unas marginadas sociales…

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! está escribiendo un mensaje.**

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** No es gracioso, Malfoy…

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Es eso mismo a lo que me refiero! Entre el "no es gracioso" de Granger, y el "los que se pelean se desean" de la Weasley…

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** …

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** A que has tenido que morderte los dedos para no escribir "no es gracioso"?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** ¬¬

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Lo ves!

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice**: Ginny, en serio, como no dejes de escribir eso te enviaré un segundo howler.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Sin comentarios.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Ja! Para ti todo esto resulta muy divertido no, Malfoy?

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** …

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Los que se pelean se desean.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Esperad un momento. No puede ser… o si?

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice: **Qué?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Qué?

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) está escribiendo un mensaje.**

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice: **Valla! Aleluya! Por fin paraste!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Disfruta mientras puedas. Ya sabes que no puedo soportar esperar cuando alguien tiene un cotilleo o algo importante que decir.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** A ti te ha afectado de verdad pasar las vacaciones con Parvati y Lavender…

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **¬¬

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Cómo era el lema? Ah, sí, sí, ya! Maquillaje, polvos, rimel, ajá, ajá…(8)

(l**)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Perdona, no eres la más indicada para hablar sobre el tema.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Por what?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Vives por y para Britney Spears. Veneras el suelo que pisa! Vamos, Herms, no te lo tomes a mal pero… te creía inteligente.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice: **haré como que no he leído el mensaje.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:**

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** No me estaréis tomando el pelo por alguna cuestión no? Es decir, no me estaréis enviando algún virus o algo de eso.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Joder, Malfoy, para escribir eso has tardado tanto tiempo?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Y bien? Ya estas con el parkinson?

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** No, él está con Parkinson!

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Lo pilláis? Parkinson Parkinson.

_(Pasa un minuto y nadie escribe nada)_

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Pansy Parkinson Parkinson. Él no tiene parkinson, él no tiene esa enfermedad, no, bueno, a lo mejor está enfermo de amor, pero por Pansy Parkinson. Sí, por ella. Lo entendéis?

_(Otro minuto) _

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) está escribiendo un mensaje.**

_(Suspiro de alivio por parte de Hermione)_

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** Se lo digo yo a lo bestia o se lo dices tu con delicadeza, Pecosa?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** No, espera, ya se lo explico yo.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Explicar el qué?

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Herms, sabes que te aprecio pero debo decirte algo.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice: **Qué? Qué pasa? Me estáis asustando!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Herms.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Sí.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** No es gracioso.

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) dice:** xD

_(Draco Malfoy se parte de risa en su casa de tal modo se que se le cae sobre el teclado el bote de Coca-Cola marca Magic y se le cierra el Messenger)._

**(H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) ha abandonado la conversación.**

**No pudo agregarse a (H)Nunca estaré con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Nadie puede resistirse a mi(H) a la conversación debido a que no aparece como conectado.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Y a este que le ha pasado?

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** ¬¬

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice: **Creo que puedo adivinarlo. Seguramente se cayó de la silla de la risa.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Amm… Sois extraños!

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Amm…

_(Pasan cuatro minutos. Nadie escribe)_

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **Los que se pelean se desean.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice: **No puedo creer, Harry, que hallas tardado tanto tiempo para escribir eso.

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Acaso tu también estas con el parkinson?

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop está escribiendo un mensaje.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** No! No, por favor! No! Te lo ruego!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Por Merlín! No hagas el chiste del parkinson y Pansy!

**Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos.**

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop dice:** Sabéis que? He caído en depresión! No aguanto más. Me voy a escuchar todos los discos de Britney Spears, a comer helado de chocolate y a borrar eternamente esta conversación por Messenger.

**()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop abandonó la conversación.**

**No pudo agregarse a ()Hermione() Viva Britney Spears y su club de fans oficial! Acabemos a base de polvo de hadas con la maldad de los que osan reírse de la princesa del pop a la conversación debido a que no aparece como conectado.**

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… dice:** Yo también me voy, Harry. Tengo algo maquiavélico que hacer con mis hermanos…

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Adiós, Gin!

**(l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… abandonó la conversación.**

**No pudo agregarse a (l)PeLiRrOjA(l) Ocupada escribiendo mi testamento… Hermione, amiga, te recordaré eternamente. Nunca diré que Draco Malfoy fue tu amor platónico… debido a que no aparece como conectado.**

**(H)"No es gracioso", verdad, Granger? "Los que se pelean se desean, o sino preguntad a la Pecosa!(H) acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**Se agregó a (H)"No es gracioso", verdad, Granger? "Los que se pelean se desean, o sino preguntad a la Pecosa!(H) a la conversación.**

**(H)"No es gracioso", verdad, Granger? "Los que se pelean se desean, o sino preguntad a la Pecosa!(H) dice:** Y bien? Dónde está todo el mundo?

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Huyeron, Malfoy.

**(H)"No es gracioso", verdad, Granger? "Los que se pelean se desean, o sino preguntad a la Pecosa!(H) dice:** Ja! Valla panda de locos!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **No es gracioso, Malfoy.

**(H)"No es gracioso", verdad, Granger? "Los que se pelean se desean, o sino preguntad a la Pecosa!(H) dice:** No, tu también, cara-rajada? Me voy, huyo, os tengo verdadero miedo.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Adiós, Malfoy.

**(H)"No es gracioso", verdad, Granger? "Los que se pelean se desean, o sino preguntad a la Pecosa!(H) dice:** Queréis un buen consejo? No esnifeis polvo de hadas. Adiós, Potter.

**(H)"No es gracioso", verdad, Granger? "Los que se pelean se desean, o sino preguntad a la Pecosa!(H) abandonó la conversación.**

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Bueno…

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Resulta doloroso saber que te has quedado solo en el mundo. Aunque sea en el mundo cibernético no?

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Oh, por Merlín! Estoy hablando solo!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** No, también se puede interpretar que hablo con el ordenador...

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** ¬¬

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Sí, quien no ha hecho eso alguna vez?

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Bueno, yo también me voy. A enfrentarme con la vida, sí.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Después de todo soy el niño-que-sobrevivió no?

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Oh, sí, sí, gracias, gracias. Oh, no merezco tanto halago, por favor.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Conseguirán sacarme los colores!

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** El príncipe ha de irse. Pero volverá.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Adiós, Harry Potter el niño-que-sobrevivió.

_(Ultimo mensaje leerlo con voz infantil. De la misma manera sonó en la mente de Harry)._

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Adiós, adiós.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Adiós Potter.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Adiós, Harry.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice:** Oh, Dios mío. Necesito un psicoanalista.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! dice: **Solo? No espera, necesito un psiquiatra, un psicólogo, un psicoanalista y un conductista.

**(6)Superviviente en una casa de locos(6) Sacadme de aquí lo antes posibles, no aguanto ver como mi primo Dursley se regodea de haber besado a la vecina! La sobornó, lo sé! abandonó al conversación.**

_(Pasan 5 dice: Hola chicos! Ya se como funciona esto! Qué tal? _

**_Automessage: Sortilegios Weasley! Visítenos y por la compra de un pack de galletas de canario les regalamos otro de naipes explosivos._**

**_

* * *

_Hola! Soy la de antes! Bien, ahora que lo habéis leído, viene alguna que otra explicación. **

**-El tema de la gracia de Harry es una paranoia que hay en mi clase. Si, un chaval se dedica a buscar la gracia de la gente. En fin… Hay que verlo para creerlo. Es el festival del humor de 3ºB!**

**- Después de que Harry oyese la pelea de los Weasley (Ginny pulsó sin querer el botón de iniciar una conversación de voz ), hay algo extraño que no sé si entenderéis. La pelea del teclado en el que empieza a poner cosas extrañas (juFd47JgfH, por ejemplo), pues en fin, no se si habréis protagonizado alguna. El caso es que yo sí, una de esas con uñas y dientes, de la tontería de que estás hablando con uno, y quieres joder a la otra poniendo algo que la valla a dejar mal (chorraditas…). O si no, una pelea mismamente. En todas, el teclado sufre golpes considerables, y termina más que pachucho. Y en esta, los Weasley se pelean por escribir a Harry cosas (como lo del I love you, que se ve claramente que lo escribieron Fred y George…) En fin, eso aclarado!**

**- Maquillaje, polvos, rimel, ajá, ajá…(8) Era eso a lo que me refería sobre OT 2005. La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo si era así. Creo recordar que lo decían Lidia, Edurne y Soraya. No se, hummm… La verdad es que lo escribí porque no se me ocurría ningún lema así compatible con Laven & Parv…**

**-Ya está! Que mas queréis…?**

**Ngrrrrr… Ahora si queréis iluminar mi día y que sea completamente feliz, dirigid vuestra mirada un poco mas abajo, allí donde pone **Go**. Allí hareis que poco a poco mis comisuras se estiren poco a poco, y quien sabe, quizá consigais iluminar el día a estas horas oscuras.**

**Reviews! Venga, un poquito de apoyo a una principiante nunca cuesta!**


End file.
